London
London is a city in CyberCitizens, and is the second most populated place in the world. Since the beginning of Version Two the city has been governed by the Albion party, led by Squinj. It was formerly the capital of the United Kingdom, however on March 6 2010 the nationality was changed to God Bless the Albion Party,http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6684733/1/ during the Gebler/Imperium-Albion War. Mayor History City History Early Days Upon creation of the new version, the city was quickly populated. Since the beginning it has maintained its position as the second most populated city in the world, behind New York City. Competition for votes in the mayoral race for the position in the December term was fierce. Three candidates were most prominent, Tankshock of the Freemasons, Squinj of Albion, and Spartacus of the Revolutionary Council. Squinj and Tankshock joined the race early, competing with one another on the forums in a violent propaganda conflict. Soon enough, Spartacus also declared an intent to run in the election, rapidly gaining votes. However his policy and his attitude was soon attacked, by both other candidates, following the emergence and impressive public reaction to his famous quote, "I am the law," amongst other things. Eventually Squinj won with 18 votes, Tankshock and Spartacus managed 14 and 10 votes, respectively. Late 2009 Squinj reigned as mayor throughout December. On the first day of the month, the LondonCalling was first published in London, documenting on the events of the election across the world, particularly in the city. Early in January Tankshock - who had just lost the election to Squinj - decided to 'go rogue' and went on a rampage across the city, earning himself the nickname 'Tank the ripper'. His protest was soon ended as within a week, as London's strongest citizen at the time Akiha successfully arrested him. Squinj once again excelled in the votes despite a cunning attempt to derail his stainless record. 'Martythreegirls' enlisted herself for candidacy, ultimately receiving two votes overall. Squinj once against emerged victorious, with 14 votes. Invasions Throughout January Squinj once again reigned as mayor, during which M3G received extra support from Mexico, as many members of the Four Horsemen came to London to support her in the campaign. Random attacks began on Albion members and Marty began receiving many more votes. Eventually the situation calmed and the Four Horsemen began to vacate the city. Marty received a much more substantial 11 votes for candidacy in the February term, however Squinj managed to win once again, with 18 votes. February was relatively quiet, particularly as the population began to decline severely, reducing to less than 200 citizens. The figure had reached almost five hundred in the beginning months of version two. Xoindotnler left Albion early in the month, effectively switching sides to take an 'anti-Albion' stance in politics and gameplay. He, along with Gulagman and Tyler Durden CC began to once again cause havoc across the city, by randomly attacking citizens, protesting Squinj's rule over London. Once again though, their efforts slowly calmed. Later in February, the Mayor signed an agreementhttp://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6682273/1/ with a new organisation known as The Villains. The pact declared that Albion would issue warrants on members of enemies of the Villains in the city, in exchange for votes in favour of Squinj. Shortly afterwards, the Villains-Gebler/Imperium War ended, and both the opposition parties soon declared war on Albion for supporting their enemy.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6682598/1/ Gebler-Imperium War and Albion's Decline Becoming the fourth invasion of London and ultimately the fourth attack on Albion, the parties of Gebler and Imperium based in London declared war on the city government, becoming the Gebler/Imperium-Albion War. A fierce propaganda war began on the CyberCitizens forums, coupled with Bilzey's loss in the election to Squinj once more, 19 votes to 20. Once the new term began in March, Squinj issued a 'Notice' to the opposition, delivering his own surrender terms.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6683630/1/ He threatened the parties, stating that if the terms were not met within 48 hours, he would purposefully put London into a financial catastrophe, raising taxes and other financial settings to maximum. Gebler and Imperium refused to negotiate, and subsequently Squinj followed through with his threat. Since the beginning of March, the opposition has not surrendered, and the taxes have not been changed. As a result of Squinj's radical reaction, many Londoners who did not participate in the community did so, purely to protest Albion's actions. To further damage the pride and statistical stability of the opposition, TheStig changed the Nationality of the city to 'God Bless the Albion Party',http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6684733/1/ which provoked much of the civilian attention. However, Stig eventually left the Albion party, after attacking Squinj, on March 11.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6685930/1/ Albion Main Article: Albion Albion have been in control of London for three terms, since the beginning of version two. The party leader Squinj represents the group as mayor of the city. Both Squinj and his second-in-command TheStig founded the party on day one and have continued to play since then, however Stig left Albion on March 11. Since then, Squinj has become the only active member of the party. Albion Publications From December 1 2009, the LondonCalling was published weekly in the city by Albion Publications. It became defunct at the end of the same year, however was succeeded by the News of the World, which is also published in London. It was first produced February 21 2010.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6681832/ An official IRC guide for the city, endorsed by the government has also been published by the subsidiary, for public use.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6660214/ References External links *London City Forums Category: Cities Category: Cities